


Ghost Girl

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Phango19 [4]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: inverse trio, sam half dies, this one is kinda weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Sam went into the portal instead.
Series: Phango19 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547596
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Ghost Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Phango prompts used:
> 
> Inverse trio
> 
> Someone dies (part way)
> 
> Ghost hunger

Sam held up the white and black HAZMAT suit and stared at the Jack Fenton sticker on the chest. "You're sure this will fit me?" She asked Danny, peeling the sticker off.

"We are the exact same size in everything Sam," he told her, straightening up next to her as if too prove they were the same. "Remember how I had to borrow your spare kit for gym?"

"Right," Sam agreed, kicking off her boots and holding the suit against her. "Should fit fine."

"This is a terrible idea Sam," Tucker said as he tugged on the studded choker around his neck. 

"It doesn't even work," Danny said, indicating the gaping hole in the wall that would have been a portal to the Ghost Zone. "It's totally fine." Something sparked inside it. He jumped. "Well, mostly."

"Right," Tucker said, crossing his arms, his chunky studded bracelets clicking together. "Sam if you die can I have your eye liner?"

"If I die," Sam said as she stepped into the HAZMAT suit. "I'm stealing yours." She stuck her arms in and zipped it up. "Here." She thrust her Polaroid camera at Danny.

"Got it," Danny said, grabbing the camera and almost cradling it against the galaxy tshirt he wore. "Picture duty."

Sam walked up to the portal. Danny snapped a picture. "I'm going inside," Sam told her friends. She ignored them as they told her it wasn't safe and that thag wasn't the plan. Well that was more Tucker. Her camera went off again. Danny clearly on her side, despite not wanting to do this himself. "There's an on button on the wall, Danny!" She called back to him.

"Don't press it!" Danny yelled urgently. "You don't know what it'll-" But it was too late, she'd pressed the button and started to run back towards the boys. She fell, tripping over a loose cable. There was s great big flash and everything just changed. Her molecules got all rearranged.

Sam screamed. Danny and Tucker were also screaming. Her friends. She had to get to her friends. Some how, Sam stumbled out of the portal and collapsed.

Danny was panicking. They'd just killed Sam. He was hyperventilating. There was a ghost. A ghost was collapsed on his basement floor. "Danny?" The ghost asked as it pushed itself up. "Tuck?"

"Sam?" Tucker asked, horrified. "Sam are you dead?"

The ghost looked at them and Danny screamed. That was Sam's face. But everything was wrong. Her hair was white, fading to a dark purple at the roots. Her eyes were orange. The jumpsuit she had borrowed was inverted.

"This isn't happening. This isn't happening," Danny repeated to himself as he pulled his NASA beanie down around his chin.

"Danny it's okay," Sam said, smiling weakly with orange lips. "I'm okay."

"Sam look at yourself," Tucker told her. "You're a ghost."

"I'm dead?" She looked down at her glowing white gloved hands. "Where's your eyeliner Tuck?"

"Sam this is serious!" Danny yelled. "You're dead."

"We'll work something out," she said. Lifting a hand to her forehead, she flinched. "Something's wrong."

"Yeah," Danny said, panic still clear in his tone and the way he still clung to his hat. "You just died."

"No," Sam said, closing her eyes tight. "Something else." As she spoke a ring appeared around her waist. It split and traveled up and down her body. When they dissipated she was human once again. "I'm-"

Tucker grabbed her wrist and felt for a pulse. "Not dead."

"But-" Danny said, waving a hand at the portal.

"Something still feels different," Sam told them. "I don't feel as heavy. As if maybe gravity isn't working as hard on me anymore."

"Half ghost?" Tucker asked.

"Maybe," Sam agreed.

"We should talk to my-"

"NO!" Both goths yelled at Danny.

"They could probably help," he complained.

"Danny your parents are ghost hunters," Tucker told him. "Sam is part of what they hunt."

"She's also my friend," Danny reasoned. "They'll understand."

"I know you're trying to help Danny," Sam said, using Tuckef to get to her feet. "But I don't think putting whatever I am into the hands of ghost hunters is the best idea."

"Fine."

"Also Tucker," Sam said, turning to the other goth. "You owe me half of your eyeliner."

"No you owe me half of yours."

"Guys you aren't great at being sidekicks," Sam said as she floated in front of her friends. "You," she pointed at Danny. "Are supposed to be helping me study for the test tomorrow. And you," she pointed at Tucker. "Are supposed to be helping me hunt ghosts so I have time to study."

"Relax I got them all right here," Tucker said, throwing the thermos up and catching it. As he caught it he hit the release button. Ghosts came pouring out of the thermos. "Oops."

"What's ecological hierarchy?" Danny asked, ignoring the fight brewing between his friends.

"Something to do with preserving the native environments of plants and animals?" Sam answered tentatively, how unsure she was turned it into a question.

"Wrong again Sam," Danny said.

"Oh I know this one," Tucker said. "It's a bio monarchy right?"

"What?"

"I'm kidding," Tucker said. "It's the way eco things interact."

"That's 5 for Tucker and 2 for Sam," Danny said, sliding the flash card to the back of the pile. "We've done 30 of these. You both suck."

"Not helping Danny."

Sam flopped into her seat in the food court. "I've got ghost hunger," she said grabbing at Danny's fries.

"Yeah sure you have," Tucker said. "You're a really hungry ghost."

"My parents say ghost hunger is when a ghost craves ectoplasm," Danny said as he looked up from his astronomy book.

"That is so gross," Sam told him, cringing away from her friend. "For the record, I was making a joke I am not a cannibal." 

"Like you'd eat anything with a face," Tucker joked.

Sam laughed. She then dropped through the seat. Danny pulled het back up before anyone noticed.

"For some reason this doesn't feel right," Danny said. "You remember when I wished I'd never met you and everything felt off?"

"Yeah," Tucker said. "How we had pictures that should have had three people in but only had two?"

"Yeah, exactly like that," Danny said. "Feels kinda off, like one of Desiree's wishes..."


End file.
